A Twist in My Story
by crimsonbeauty622
Summary: We were friends for a long time. Suddenly, I felt emotions that I shouldn't have felt towards him. Will our relationship progress towards something more or will we be just friends? AN: mostly OOC
1. Vacation

Damn him and his gorgeousness. I mean, what did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? There he is in all his gloriousness and here I am, gawking at him like some fan girl. Well, you can't really blame me for ogling him. He's Sasuke Uchiha for goodness' sake.

Sasuke has been my childhood friend and I know him for like my whole lifetime. If somebody ever asked me if I have feelings for my childhood friend, I would easily say I have but brotherly love but unfortunately, I can't say that now without lying to myself.

When we were young I certainly didn't think of him as I do now. He was my protector from the bullies that tease me for my large forehead. Sakura Haruno, the forehead girl as what others call me. I used to cry and mope around as the other children bully me but that changed as Sasuke came to my life and protected me from all the bullying.

From that time on, I only considered him as my childhood best friend, protector and brother. He is also undeniably handsome but I never really noticed it that much before.

But now there he is standing beside me, looking over the beautiful view in front of us. I can't say that all I have for him is brotherly love if I have to be honest with myself. I am not one of his fan girls; I was more than that to him. I am his closest friend. But that's what we will always be, only friends.

He looked at me and regarded me with a curious expression.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine."

He nodded and continued surveying the surroundings.

"I'll just get my things arranged, okay?" I said. I left without waiting for his reply. Here we are on a vacation trip. Mikoto Uchiha gave us both tickets to enjoy our summer vacation. The resort that we are staying in is nice, beautiful, in fact. But my heart is not really in it. I was more preoccupied with my feelings for my best friend.

I really need sometime with myself in order to sort out these feeling before I can thoroughly enjoy this vacation. I just hope that Sasuke will not notice my present internal conflict.

.

.

.

The scene in front of me was breathtaking. I couldn't help but marvel at the kind of beauty and peacefulness that the place provides. This will surely be a nice place to relax and just spend time with Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura, she has been pretty weird lately. Her normal lively aura seemed to be dampened by something. We have known each other for a long time so it did not escape my notice that she is saddened or burdened by something.

Maybe this vacation will help ease her problems, whatever those are. He couldn't help but think about his growing attraction for her. He thought that those feelings were inappropriate and that Sakura wouldn't feel the same but he couldn't really help what he is feeling.

Just the thought of Sakura's smile, personality and breathtaking beauty makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. What the heck is happening to me? If these feeling continue it would surely cause some strains with their friendship. He must try to forget about his feelings for her and maybe this vacation was the proper solution for his problem although, it would be a bit harder with Sakura all around. But for now, he needs to finish unpacking his things.

He sighed quietly and hoped to kami that his feelings for Sakura will disappear or it would surely end in heartbreak.

.

.

.

After she finished unpacking the things and putting them inside the proper closet in the room which she shared with Sasuke, she sat down on the bed unceremoniously and released a sigh.

Sasuke has been running around in her mind all the time that she was unpacking her things. Why can't that damn Uchiha get out of my mind? Am I really falling that hard for him?

"Oh kami, help me." I mumbled aloud.

"What do you want kami to help you with, Sakura?" Sasuke stated behind me.

I jumped and fell off the bed and landed on my butt.

"Oww.." I said as I rubbed my throbbing backside.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He said as he offered his hand to Sakura.

She accepted his offered hand and used it to help her up. When she was already standing upright, she suddenly noticed that she was still holding Sasuke's hand. This wasn't the first time they held hands but her heart seemed to accelerate and think of how she and Sasuke could hold hands for different reasons.

She felt heat rise up her face and color her cheeks as she tried in vain to banish those thoughts out head. She lowered her head and hoped that Sasuke didn't notice her blush. But luck wasn't on her side.

"You're blushing." he stated. I bit my lips and cursed quietly. Way to state the obvious Sasuke.

"So," the monosyllabic word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I'm really looking for trouble with that word.

"Why?" he asked. He looked at me straight in the eye and I couldn't help but get lost in those endearing obsidian orbs of his. I must have spaced out for awhile because I was jolted back to reality when he said my name.

"Uhm, nothing." And I quickly withdrew my hand from his and turned around. What exactly is wrong with me? Getting myself get caught off guard like that. Well, at least I could blame my lack of self- consciousness to the hot being behind me.

.

.

.

Sakura blushed but the question is why. As far as I have known her, she only blushed when she was flustered or feeling something akin to that. What could it possibly mean?

There she is standing right in front of me and suddenly I was overcome with the urge to hold her and tell her what she really is to me. But could I really risk our friendship just like that? The answer was no. She is really important to me that even if she doesn't like me the way I like her, I would still be there for her and our friendship means to me more than anything.

I reached for her and settled my hand over her shoulder. I felt her stiffen underneath my hand and that itself made my curiosity pick up.

"Sakura, what's bothering you?" I stated calmly. She is my friend and I care for her and for her to act all flustered and stiffen because of me makes me feel uncomfortable and feels as though I missed something.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" she replied. She bit her lips because she knew that if she didn't she might just spill what she's feeling about him. The idea of him knowing that she likes him more than a friend terrifies her.

"I can tell." he simply stated.

Damn, was I that obvious? Okay, so maybe I was obvious but I couldn't help it. With him standing so near, my mind is clouded by a maelstrom of emotions which makes it hard for me to really pay attention to the way I was acting.

"I'm just tired, Sasuke. I'll turn in now okay?" I lied. I just hope that he would believe it, at least for now. I can't really deal with him right now because my emotions are overpowering me. I can't think straight.

He nodded and I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. After he nodded he said,

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Okay" I said. And with that he walked out of our room.

I really am a mess with this. I just hope that he won't ask me what's bothering me again.

.

.

.

As I walked out of the room and headed for a walk along the shore, I knew that Sakura is hiding something from me and I'm going to get that something out of her soon.

One way or another.


	2. Secrets

When I returned from my walk, my mind was a little bit clearer. I decided that I'm going to try and forget about my feelings to Sakura but if it doesn't work, I'll tell her what exactly I feel for her. If she doesn't return my feelings then fine, I'd still be her friend and just deal with the awkwardness. But if she likes me back, which I think is next to impossible, it would surely be better.

I opened the door to our room; I noticed that she was already asleep. She looks really beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep. I can't help but appreciate the way the moonlight, which came from the open balcony door, illuminates her features. It makes her glow and makes her lustrous pink hair tinged lavender.

A smile formed on my lips. Why did it take me such a long time to notice her exotic beauty? She really is precious to me, more precious than anything.

I slowly settled down on the other bed situated beside her. The only thing separating us was the bedside table. I glanced one more time to her sleeping figure and then fell asleep with the image of her pretty face burned in my mind.

.

.

.

The bright sunlight woke me up from my deep slumber and my marvelous dream. I longed to go back to sleep to continue my dream of Sasuke but I couldn't because of that damn light. I slightly opened my eyes and noticed that the light was coming from the balcony door. I seem to have forgotten to close it last night. I considered closing it again but thought that I couldn't go back to sleep that easily so I grudgingly sat on the bed and thought about what I could remember from my dream.

It was consisted of my memories of Sasuke but it ended with us almost kissing. The thought of kissing Sasuke sent shivers of pleasure run down my spine. If it wasn't for that bright light I would've kissed him in my dream.

I turned to my right side, reaching for my hair tie on the bedside table and that's when I noticed Sasuke's sleeping form. He looked really, really awesome and hot.

Of all the times I've spent sleeping in the same room with him, I haven't ever seen him sleep without a shirt.

As a matter of fact, I have never seen him without a shirt since he turned 17. Or when we hit our puberty for that matter. He really is well built as what I could see. His chest which wasn't covered by his blanket was what really caught my attention. His chiseled chest was giving me the urge to come closer and also study his features.

I tried to resist the urge but in the end, I gave in. I mean, what harm could it do?

He's still asleep anyway. With my mind made up, I slowly crept out of bed and approached Sasuke. I sat on the floor beside his bed and studied his face. He is my prince if there's such a thing. He looked like royalty and I can't help but think that I am so lucky to have him as my friend.

There was a stray lock of hair and I put it out of his face. My hand lingered in his hair. It felt nice to put my hand in his silky locks. My fingers wandered towards his lips. I traced the shape of his full lips and imagined what it would feel like to be kissed by him.

As I was daydreaming, he suddenly opened his eyes and I swear to kami, my heart stopped.

.

.

.

I was in the state between being asleep and waking up when I felt someone looking at me. I decided to just ignore it and chuck it to my over active imagination. I was in the verge of falling back to sleep when I felt someone brush a stray hair back to its original place. I almost panicked but the rational part of my mind told me that the only other person in the room was Sakura. But I wasn't sure so I continued playing asleep. I felt fingers trace my lips.

My lips tingled and I was sorely tempted to open my eyes. I tried to resist the temptation. I felt the fingers stop at the corner of my lips. My imagination went wild in thinking that it could be Sakura's fingers but there was this seed of doubt in the back of my mind that made me think that it is possible that the fingers I felt did not belong to Sakura.

Finally, my curiosity overwhelmed me and I opened my eyes. My heart did flip flops when I saw Sakura's shocked face. She had the expression of a deer caught in the headlight. She tried to remove her fingers but I caught her hand on impulse.

She blushed tomato red and I couldn't help but marvel at how cute she looked at that moment. We stared at each other for a few more minutes. My mind was already counting the reasons to why she did what she did.

"Good morning!" I greeted her.

.

.

.

OMFG!

Oh my freaking god! Sasuke caught me. My mind was already shouting profanities at myself for being so careless. I sat there staring at him, motionless. My shock got the better of me.

When I got over my shock, I tried to remove my hand but Sasuke caught it and held it with his bigger ones. I tried to keep the blush from showing but I just couldn't. My heart was already racing and I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

He greeted me good morning but all I could register in my mind was his oh- so kissable lips. I was pulled out from my ogling when I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand lightly. Even though my heart was already ready to explode I tried to act cool and squeezed his hand in return. I smiled at him and said,

"Good morning to you too!"

"What were you doing?" he asked innocently but I swear I saw an emotion flicker in his eyes that I just couldn't name.

"Just admiring my best friend." I answered him coolly. It was the truth but I said it in an offhand voice so that he won't notice how incredibly overwhelmed I was with our close proximity and skin contact.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'why'? Is it really that bad to stare at you?" I countered his question with my own and totally avoiding the answer.

"No but it's weird because you don't do it before." He stated.

Curse his perceptiveness. Now, how do I get out of this?

"Well, I'm doing it now and I'm hungry so I'm going to eat already." I said and tried to change the subject. He raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing and released my hand.

I frowned slightly at the lose of contact but immediately stood up so he wouldn't notice and went to the bathroom to change into something other than my pajamas to head to breakfast.

After I closed the bathroom door, I sat down on the marble floor and sighed. My rollercoaster emotions are going to get me killed I swear. I decided to just ignore my feelings for Sasuke and focus on enjoying my vacation on this awesome resort.

And speaking of awesome, I heard they serve really delicious seafood. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food so I hurriedly finished my dressing up and brushing my teeth so that I could eat my favorites already.

.

.

.

When Sakura closed the bathroom door, I sighed and lay back down to bed. A small smile formed on my face at the thought of how flustered Sakura was earlier. She tried to act it cool but I know she felt something for me by the way she acted. Now, my only problem was finding out what could she feel something for me and how could I get it out of her. May it be positive or negative; I am going to find out about it.

And no one is going to stop me.

With that thought I jumped out of bed and went to the closet to get some clothes. I laid my clothes on the bed and waited for Sakura to finish using the bathroom.

When she came out from the comfort room, she was wearing a floral dress and flat shoes. The flowers of her dress were colored pink and red which complimented her hair color. She really looked magnificent.

I was brought back from my musings when she said that she was heading out first because she was hungry. I nodded and then she went out the door after grabbing her cell.

I went to the bathroom to change with my mind already forming various plans on how to make Sakura open up with the reason to why she was acting weird lately. After I finished changing, I grabbed my cell and room keys and proceeded to the dining area of the resort.

"You can't keep secrets from me, Sakura." I mumbled quietly.

I frowned at what I just said. I'm telling myself that she can't keep secrets from me when I myself have secrets about my feelings for her. Am I really that selfish? I shrugged the thought out of my mind and went in the dining hall.

I'm going to satiate my hunger first before I deal with the stress of finding the secret that Sakura is hiding from me. I looked around for her and saw her at the table near the window.

I approached her and thought to myself. I'm going to enjoy this vacation because this is one of those precious times when I can be alone with Sakura.


	3. Night Out

After breakfast with Sasuke, we proceeded to have a walk down the beach. I was a little nervous when Sasuke offered the idea of walking along the shore with him but I figured I was only overreacting.

The view by the beach was really breathtaking. You could really see where the sea and the sky met. We walked in relative silence. It was not awkward or uncomfortable, which I am really thankful of. The breeze from the sea was really refreshing and helps in making me feel relaxed and clear my mind.

I look to my side and saw Sasuke looking at me with an expression I didn't see on his face before and I couldn't name the expression. I was curious as to why there were so many foreign emotions I see on Sasuke's face lately. It made me wonder what could have caused it.

Lost in my musing, I didn't notice Sasuke stop until he called my name. I looked to my side but I didn't see him. I turned around trying to locate where he was and saw him standing several feet away from me.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I responded to him.

.

.

.

I suggested to Sakura that we have a walk along the beach. I was planning on asking her what was bothering her. The beach seemed the right place to talk with her. Its peacefulness might help her feel nice and maybe by then she might open up to me about the things that were bothering her.

When we arrived at the beach, I noticed Sakura gasp at the scenic view in front of us. I looked at her or rather stared at her. I saw her take in the scene in front of us and I couldn't help but feel my attraction for her grow.

I tried to get that thought and feeling out of me and I just couldn't. As we were walking, I estimated that it would be the right time to talk to her about the problems and secrets that she is hiding from me. I was going to get her attention but when I looked at her figure, I was overwhelmed by my suppressed emotions.

What if she doesn't want to talk to me about her problems? Will I force her to tell me? No, of course not. I will never force her into anything she doesn't want to do. She means everything to me.

Those thoughts were swirling in my mind and I didn't notice that I was still staring at Sakura. I saw her look at me with curios eyes and I held her gaze. She turned to look forward again and seemed lost in her thoughts. What could she be thinking?

I figured that now was as good as any other time to talk with her so I stopped walking. She didn't seem to notice that I was not by her side anymore so I decide to get her attention.

"Sakura." I called her.

She looked to her side expecting me to be there but when she saw that I was not she turned around and said,

"Yes, Sasuke?"

I approached her and as I was about to ask her what was bothering her these past few weeks, we heard rock music blaring from a complex in a walking distance from the beach. This immediately caught her attention. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the direction of the complex.

"Come on, let's see what's in that complex." She said as I was being dragged behind her. Well, looks like I just have to talk to her some other time then. In a

place where there's less distractions with only me and her.

.

.

.

Sasuke approached me with intent in his eyes. Intent meaning that there was something he wanted to say to me. As he reached me, loud, rock music blared from a complex not far from us. I was curios as to what might be happening in the complex so I took his hand and dragged him to the direction of the complex.

The complex was large. Outside, there were many posters. I approached one of the posters to have a closer look and started reading with Sasuke right behind me. Once I was done reading, I turned around excited with plans for that night already forming in my head. I assumed that Sasuke also read the poster since he was right behind me but instead, I found him staring at me with a confused look.

"What are you so excited about, Sakura?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Did you not read the poster?" I said this while gesturing to the poster behind.

He raised his eyebrows then read the poster. When he was done, he turned back to me and regarded me with a blank expression.

"So?" he said inquiringly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He is really thick in the head. Why can't he just get it that girls love to have a night out to enjoy herself and maybe enjoy the night with their best friends?

"It says that there is going to be a party here tonight and anyone who wants to attend is free to join. There will be dancing and socializing with other people." I said while obviously stating the obvious.

"Your point is?" he asked again.

I sighed inwardly. For someone who is really smart academically, he truly is clueless to what a girl wants even though he has been with me his entire life.

"My point is I want to attend this party. Since we are already here, why not enjoy one of the activities the resort is going to offer, right?" I explained.

"Okay" he said. Obviously he doesn't get the idea the idea that he is also coming with me. He is always so reserved and keeps himself only to himself and some of his selected friends. So I added,

"And you're also coming with me to this party."

I would have given anything to have a camera right now. His expression was hilarious. Many emotions were showing in his face all at once that I was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Confusion was the first emotion that I saw, quickly followed by understanding, then disbelief.

"What?" he said incredulously.

.

.

.

I followed Sakura to the direction of the complex. When we arrived there, there were many posters of the same kind but I didn't bother reading it because I was still preoccupied by my raging emotions. Sakura was still holding my hand and it was making me feel emotions I haven't ever felt before.

I was too caught up with my own thoughts that I didn't notice Sakura stop and read some of the posters. I was only pulled out from my musings when I noticed Sakura's excited face in front of me. So asked her what she was so excited all about.

She asked me if I didn't read the poster and I obviously didn't so I started to read the one she was gesturing to. There was going to be a party in the complex starting around seven thirty in the evening. There would be a disco, which means dancing and crowds and I inwardly frowned at the thought. I don't like crowds and crowds associated with dancing only made it worse.

I didn't understand why Sakura would like to go to such an event so I regarded her with a blank expression and inquired,

"So?"

She stated what I just read and I still don't get her point so asked her what her point was. Her point was that she wants to enjoy the events that are happening on the resort. I got the fact the she wants to socialize but socializing is not me so I just said okay meaning that she could go if she likes to.

But then she added the words that completely caught me off guard.

"And you're also coming with me to this party."

"What?" I said incredulously. She can't be serious. She knows how I hate crowds and for her to state that she wants me to go with her to this particular party was just plain unbelievable.

"I want to go to this party and I feel that it's just not right if you're not with me." she explained.

"You know I hate crowds." I countered.

"I know that but I just want to have fun with you. Plus, if you don't want to socialize with the others you can just stay with me then." She reasoned out.

I know that she stated those words with the intention of having me go with her but the implication of her words where understood differently by my mind. I could spend the whole night with Sakura. I could even probably dance with her, which I have not done ever since.

It really was a tempting offer. So I decided to just go with Sakura and ignore the others in that party.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I said with a hint of resignation in my tone but in my head I was already planning on ways to get closer with Sakura than we already are.

She literally beamed at me. She looked so radiant.

"You're the best, Sasuke." She said before she hugged me.

It felt like heaven for me and I could say that the hug lasted too short for my liking when Sakura backed away from me to continue her perusal with the poster.

Damn, I need to get her to hug me again. I thought this to myself and felt a smirk form on my lips.

Damn right, I will.


End file.
